Michelle Dangerfield
Michelle Dangerfield was a PD/H/PE teacher at Begs High School. Michelle worked along with Dr Quinton, Phil Davis, Kari Davis, HG and Kari Philips. Michelle was a caring teacher, but was seen as a loud and sometimes insane, but she was always approachable for advice. Michelle was the longest serving teacher in the Begs Department. Insane Teaching Ways After finishing her degree, Michelle was trained in Sport Recreation and archery. She was one of the few who learnt archery to practice at the school. Michelle landed her PD job in Begs, where she got to know HG and even meet Kari Davis when the time flew by. Michelle's teaching ways were something of a marvel. Michelle always set an obstacle course up for warmup and for warmdown she used back crunches. Michelle always loved to teach rock climbing even though Begs was the prime location for many cliffs. On a Rec "Sport and Rec. One of the best things I have ever taught. All the best things come out of people when lives are at stake. No matter who you are. They are always high and fighting for the best figures in the world." "that made no sense." "To you it won't to me...IT's my life." Michelle then aimed an arrow at the arrow board. And got a bulls eye. "It's what we live for! Most of live for blood or footy, I live for arrows and mountains!." "You chose the right town to live in then Dangerfield.." said Quinton who laughed at her. "Yes well, couldn't get any worse." "It could.." "Don't say anything more Quinton." Fire on the Hill Quinton was standing on lunch duty and watching the hill. He saw smoke coming from the mountains. Quinton had his phone in hand and called BTEC. "I want to know. How's the fire in the mountains going because it's travelling fast. David these things are unforgiving. Trust me." "I know they are. How far do you think it is from the school?" "A kilometer at least. I'm notifying the principal." Quinton hung up and rung the principal. "Gaz, that fire is moving quickly." "Let it get closer and then we'll evacuate." "I don't think so." "Quin--" Quinton then radioed the office and said "It's moving fast. Wait for my signal and we'll evacuate to the other field." Quinton could see the flames getting closer. Quinton then said "Now." Quinton then had the microphone and saw the kids stepping out of classrooms, They had a look of worry. "I want you all to move to the other oval. We have a fire moving quickly over the hills. It gets any closer and the school is over." "But what about you Quinton?" said Kari. "I'll make sure everyone is out of the building." "But what about your wife?" "I have nothing to lose. Now go.." Kari held Quintons hand and said "Quinton I don't want to tell her we had to scrape you off the floor, don't do this." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "Call Jen. Tell her I love her. I'm glad I met you." Quinton then hugged Kari and walked back into the building. Quinton watched as the hills burned. Quinton put his hand on the window. Quinton saw a helicopter above the flames and Quinton was walking through T block and opened the door to see a class still going on. "You guys need to go. There is a fire on the hills it's spreading quickly. Go." The class quickly left and Quinton made his way to the library. As there was no-one in the library Quinton picked up the radio and contacted Kari. "Kari how is everyone?" Kari responded and said "Quinton, you're still alive. What's the progress on that fire. "Fast moving. It's on the edge of the hills." "Quinton get out of there. Jen is with me. Common." "Put her on." "Quinton, you've done enough. Get out of there.." "You know I can't. I'm stuck here. Not really but I'm prepared to save others from dying.." "But not yourself.." "Trust me on this. write a book about it." "That's actually a good idea.." "Just don't called the character Quinton.." Quinton then said goodbye and turned off his radio. Quinton called out to the librarian to see if he could hear her. "Lucy!" Quinton walked into her office and saw her face down on her desk. "Jesus Christ Lucy.." Quinton could feel no pulse she had been dead for a while. Quinton laid her down and placed a sheet over her. Quinton left the library and walked back to T block. There he saw the rapid onset of fire. Quinton grabbed his radio and said "Confirmed everyone out." "Except you Quinton. Out now.." Quinton looked on in horror as the oval was alight. "There goes the oval.." "Grass grows back Quinton. Lives don't." Quinton had a long thought. "Leaving now.." Quinton was rushing out the building when he tripped and hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Quinton. Quinton. Are you there?" said Kari. "We're sending help." Kari turned to the fire chief and said "Find him! Find him now.." "We need to know what was his last location.." "He said he was near the library. I want radio contact on when you find him.." "Can do.' The fire chief then got his radio and said "Putting in a call a 44-PIB. Find and extract. Radio contact to be maintained." The fire chief then went with his crew. "That fire wont be the first thing that kills him.." "You thinking he fell?" "I don't know what I'm thinking of.." The firefighters finally found Quinton. "Oh shit.." "What is it?" "I found him.." "Alive?" "Yes. Barely though." "Full spinal precautions." "What's the news.." said the radio. "We found him." "Is he ok?" "He'll live to fight another fight. He hit his head. We don't know how hard." "Take him." Quinton was taken to hospital and given the all clear of brain damage. But his true fight just begun. 3 days later Quinton woke up, beside him Kari. "Welcome back to the world Quinton.." Quinton looked around and said "How bad?" "Only minor bruising.. You're lucky to be alive.." "Was anyone else in the building?" "Just the librarian. But tests confirmed she suffered a heart attack before the event." "How's the school?" "We lost the oval. But grass can grow back. T Block is destroyed, we're having that repaired as we speak. The rest of the school is unharmed." Quinton then said "I'm lucky to be alive then.." "Why?" "I just left the room in T block when I feel." "Funny that. They found you near wood tech.. You were in T block." "I don't remember.. Going in T block. Why don't I have burns then?" "Because you fell and staggered your way to the left exit.." Dr Philips-Rogers walked in and said "If not for your thinking Quinton everyone would be dead the school wouldn't be standing anymore.." Jack walked over to Quinton and said "You suffered a concussion and a small bleed, that resolved itself and no damage was seen on the MRI scan." Climbing the top Michelle was climbing one of her favourite mountains on the Begs Coast. Mount Dangerous, the mountain she climbed all the time but never reached the top because of light restrictions. Michelle was climbing this time early in the morning. Michelle had spent hours on the mountain and she was on the top by early afternoon, she was tired and she packed a tent just in case she didn't make it down in time. Michelle set up for the night and took a 'selfie' and early next morning she went back down. Michelle posted the photo to her social media and wrote "Finally made it to the top.. Finally made the dream, it's all coming true." As Michelle got home she sat down and saw the comments on her photo go up to 100. Michelle was now the most experienced person in the town. Another Mountain Michelle was sitting in the staffroom when Quinton introduced someone she wanted to always see. "Mountain Climber Jerry Yins.." "The one and only." he said as he shook her hand. "I've heard about your love for mountain climbing and I would love you to join me in climbing Mt Bareback." "No one has ever survived going down the mountain. Not even the help. I like a challenge. Sure thing.." Michelle later went climbing with Jerry and was the best she ever felt. They reached the top and Michelle took a selfie with Jerry. "This is amazing!" "It is. This is the world at your feet!" A news crew was settled down at the bottom of the mountain and the news reporters all saying "It's day 12 of the climb of Mt Bareback, teacher Michelle Dangerfield and climber Jerry Yins are halfway down the decent. The deadly part of this climb. Many other climbers have fallen into crevasses and died." A few hours later they got to the bottom. "Tonight breaking news. Teacher and climber Michelle Dangerfield, and Jerry Yins have made it down Mt Bareback alive. After a 3 day hike." Michelle took to the reporter and the reporter said "How does it feel to make it down the mountain alive.." "I feel great. But I do need a shower, some food and some sleep.."